A normal day
by Ivory Hazlewood
Summary: "oh! God, Potter I have been declining your requests on going out with you ever since I can remember and now suddenly you think I wrote you a love letter? Just an ordinary day in the life of one Remus John Lupin.


Remus Lupin POV

It was a normal day. Now some of you would raise an eyebrow at my reference of 'normal' and I see why you'd say that because sounds of shouting around the common room late at night is something which most of you don't consider to be normal. But for me, it was nothing quiet out of the ordinary. It was a normal day.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" I hear a girlish voice shout

"No, I have found my everything" a boy reply's and I don't even have to focus to know who it was and I think not even a single person in this gryffindor common room (including the new first years) has to turn to see who it is… I still focus my attention on the on-going fight out of which I so peacefully got lost.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER I WILL KILL YOU" Lily was shouting her hands closed tightly in a fist, she has no wand and I feel a bit relieved for she cannot hex my mate but as I look into her usually emerald eyes I clear all my assumptions. Hell she could kill James with her hands with the amount of anger in her eyes which now so mysteriously have turned red. Well not so mysteriously but that's out of the point.

"Oh sweet Lily-flower, you hurt me so much" James says clutching his heart in mock hurt and shaking his head and I can't help myself but say it

"Umm James your heart's on the left side mate" and as I say it I receive a glare and a pat on the shoulder by James and Sirius respectively.

"Oh! Dearest Moony, you see how much hurt is actually my heart bearing because I feel the pain on the other side" James says winking and I feel the corners of my mouth twisting in a small smile. Trust James to take change everything in his favour. Actually it should be Sirius instead of James but again that's not the point.

"No Remus, don't smile" Lily says frowning "you're encouraging him".

"Umm sorry lils?" I say uncertainly and lily continues to frown. I see at my side to see Marlene Mckinnon clutching her stomach to control laughter and Alice just arriving, asking Mary about the events to which she just shakes her head, she too not able to conceal laughter.

"Okay what's going on?" Alice seems to have given up on asking her friends turns to main origin of the on-going fight.

"Well well well" James says smiling at Alice "You see Lily-flower here sent me a letter confessing her undying love for me" and just as he says it Lily gets even angrier and the frown of earlier turned in a growl of irritation while Alice starts to laugh joining her already laughing friends. I just realize when I have to hold on to Peter for support how much I too have been laughing on the news. Sirius on the other hand tries to look as determined as James but the amusement on his face betrays him.

"No Potter, I did not" Lily says calmly this but her face and clenched teeth tell otherwise

"You did….see" he says moving a piece of paper in front of her

"I did not" lily now whines "oh! God, Potter I have been declining your requests on going out with you ever since I can remember and now suddenly you think I wrote you a love letter? Does it says my name?" she says and then snatches the letter out of James' hold "let me see"

As she examines the contents of the letter a satisfactory smile embraces the tips of her lips and she looks up to meet James' eyes "see it does not say my name and that's not even my handwriting"

James looks a bit dejected at this revelation but quickly regains his smirk "Who on earth will send me a love letter other than you?" he says pointing his finger at Lily who seems to get a little amused and i feel even she would burst out laughing but a reply comes from behind her

"Really James?" Marlene says emerging from behind Lily, an unending smile on her lips "The question should be 'who else could it not be except you'?" and I have to agree with her. Every girl except our dear Lily dies for James' charm… Well maybe not Marlene but she considers him her brother because of their parents' friendship and Alice who seems to be lost in the 6th year Frank Longbottom too much and a few but except for them, every girl.

"Well James, I think no I am sure Marlene is right" I say moving forward towards Lily and taking the letter from her hands to examine it. I had already seen it earlier in out dorm when we arrived from our daily trips to the kitchen to find this letter on James' bed. James was really excited for he quickly assumed it was from Lily and I tried to object but eventually went with it. Even I enjoy a little laugh and scene in the common room.

Sirius tries to tell me that they read the letter already and I don't have to read it but I don't listen. The boys who can assume Lily sent a love letter to James cannot be trusted to read a letter carefully.

I read the contents of the letter carefully

 _Dear My Jamesee-poo,_

 _I have been drooling over you from a very long time now and it feels horrible to not to get to be with you all the time, to not call you my boy-friend, not being able to kiss you, to hug you and I write this letter today to confess my deep undying feelings to you._

 _The first thing I want to do is apologise to you for not liking you for sooooo long. I was an idiot, I had no brains, well I had a brain but It was not working. Okay so it was working but not thinking the right way. But now it has found its right way and I realize how much I love you. Oh! James I can't live without you and I would spend my entire life waiting for you, no matter how long it takes._

 _You must think I may be mad but I won't deny cause I am mad for you. I have no idea what I see in you? Why I see you as the love of my life when you have a sooo handsome best mate who I can spend my life with? Oh! Sirius is handsome so much… No but I love you, yes I do it, I love you a lot…_

 _Yours_

 _Secret love girl_

The writing in the letter looks so insanely similar that I read the letter again. Where have I seen this writing? Uh and then I see it, the grammatical errors and the comments on James' best mate. I immediately snap my head towards him and our eyes meet. He gives me a sly smile and a pleading look. It's Sirius! Sirius wrote James a love letter? Sirius loves James? Sirius hated James at first but now wants to hug him? Kiss him? Sirius? Sirius and James? But James loves Lily and I thought Sirius was a ladies man…. Guess he hid it so well.

I look at him, the confusion evident in my eyes. He just looks at me for some time, confused but realises what I mean and his eyes widen.

"NO NO NO" He shouts and all heads snap in his direction

"Umm Sirius mate?" James asks confused and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sirius quickly shrugs it off looking horrified.

"I'm fine, just remembered about something" he says "a 'prank'" he says emphasizing the word "Prank" looking at me and I understand. It's a prank, a prank huh! How could I have been so stupid? Of-course it's a prank.

"A prank?" It was Marlene "then why were you shouting NO?"

"umm the prank went wrong" he says itching the back of his head

"So you realised the prank went wrong just standing here just as Remus read the letter and looked at you?" she asks raising her eyebrows

"Yeah" he says coolly. Lily looks at him and then suddenly snatches the letter off my hand. James just looks confused, mirroring the look Peter almost always wears. Just as she reads it Sirius passes me a scared look and I see Marlene smirking, understanding something.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaims as she finishes reading the letter and looks at Sirius who starts to move backwards "YOU FANCY JAMES!" she literally shouts pointing at Sirius, causing a lot of heads to turn our way.

"WHAT?" James exclaims in unison with Alice, Mary and Peter while Marlene and I just burst off laughing.

"NO NO NO" Sirius shouts on top of his lungs looking disgusted then looks at James and shouts again "NO…. Oh god! Lily… NO! and people say you and Moony are the smartest" we raise an eyebrow "Please, how can you… Uh!... It was a Prank"

"A what?" James says looking at Sirius with his eyebrows raised, his fist closing. Lily seems to have realized and gives out a weak laugh which turns into a loud laughter.

"A- a- a" Sirius looks to have lost words and just runs away while all of us start laughing while James looks like he won't shy away from committing a murder.

"That dog" James says through clenched teeth and then looks at Lily with a sly smile "Well not today but trust me Evans, someday you will send me a love letter, Now if you'll excuse me I have you kill my best mate. Moony help me dispose off the body will you?" he asks and I just laugh

"Of-course I will, come Pete" I say waving my hand towards Peter. We always forget him.

We go towards the dormitory because I know James won't beat him off but the revenge would be something equally fishy and as I said, I love a laugh. Sometimes I think how I am friends with these weirdos but sometimes I don't. I just love them and every adventure that has become my life.

So I just go off with 2 of the very little people that mean so much to me planning off the murder of the third. It is a normal day.

* * *

Hope you like it... do review... They are in their 5th year and Frank is a year older because i think he didn't share a dormitory with the marauders for he would have known about Remus and other things and he definitely is a gryffindor seeing his mother's rambling about his courage.


End file.
